


Não me esqueça

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry perde a memória e o namorado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Não me esqueça

**Author's Note:**

> **Autora**: Magalud
> 
> **Título**: Não me esqueça
> 
> **Classificação**: R
> 
> **Personagens**: Harry Potter, Original, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK Rowling e Warner, exceto o MW.
> 
> **Clichê**: Perda de memória
> 
> **Notas**: Quero agradecer a Lenny, meu celular, que carregou essa história sem reclamar, e Cris, minha beta de sempre

**Não me esqueça**

Havia um rosto acima dele. Era uma mulher e mais velha. Ele apertou os olhos, sem saber se era um sonho.

— Harry? Pode me ouvir?

Harry. Então esse era o nome dele. E a mulher era...

— Professora?

A voz dele estava rouca. Era como se ele não tivesse usado durante dias. Harry viu o sorriso de McGonagall..

— Sim, meu rapaz. Sou eu. Como se sente?

— Confuso. O que houve?

— Parece que você tem um galo nada bonito na sua cabeça. Um acidente na sala de aula, infelizmente.

Harry estava ainda mais confuso. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e Hermione entrou com Ron, os dois seguidos por um homem alto em vestes verde escuras.

— Oh, você acordou — saudou a moça. — Excelente! Como se sente?

— Melhor, eu acho.

O homem desconhecido pegou a mão dele e sorriu de modo afetuoso.

— Fico tão feliz que esteja melhor.

— O medibruxo vai ficar satisfeito. Ele não estava nada feliz com sua inconsciência prolongada, Harry.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Três dias — respondeu Hermione. — Foi por isso que Madame Pomfrey autorizou sua transferência para St. Mungo's.

— Pois é, eu estranhei isso.

O homem disse, com carinho:

— Mais uma vez, você conseguiu sair de uma situação difícil graças à pura sorte.

Ele ainda segurava a mão de Harry, e surpreendentemente ninguém achava aquilo estranho. Harry preferiu mudar de assunto.

— Então, onde está Severus? Está vindo?

De repente, todos os sorrisos foram trocados por expressões de surpresa. Harry não entendeu.

Ron indagou:

— Você quer dizer Severus... Snape?

— Que outro Severus poderia ser? — Então um pensamento horrível veio à sua mente. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? É Voldemort? Voldemort o chamou?

— Harry, do que você está falando?

O homem agora acariciava a mão que segurava.

— Harry, por favor. Severus Snape morreu. Já faz algum tempo.

O tempo pareceu parar. Harry reagiu da pior maneira possível.

— Nãããoooooooo! Não é verdade! Ele não morreu! Eu sei que ele está vivo! Nós o deixamos na Casa dos Gritos.

Hermione esclareceu:

— Harry, a Casa foi destruída pelo fogo por Death Eaters em fuga naquela noite. Lembra?

— Não, Severus não pode estar morto!

Ron estava curioso.

— Harry, por que você está perguntando sobre o Snape?

O homem alto continuou a acariciá-lo.

— Tudo ficará bem, Harry, eu garanto. Não se preocupe.

Harry puxou a mão para longe dele:

— Desculpe, mas eu conheço você?

Outra vez, o silêncio e o horror encheram a sala.

— Harry, ele é Morris Winchester — apresentou McGonagall. — Ele dá aula de Poções em Hogwarts. Vocês são colegas... e mais.

Hermione indagou:

— Não se lembra dele?

— Desculpe, não.

Morris ficou tão pálido que Harry achou que ele fosse desmaiar. O rapaz procurou amenizar a situação:

— Eu lamento, lamento mesmo. Quando nos conhecemos?

Morris parecia tão perturbado que não podia responder, então McGonagall o fez:

— Foi logo após a batalha. Você ficou em Hogwarts para o seu último ano e Morris substituiu Slughorn como Mestre de Poções, que se aposentou de uma vez por todas. Isso foi há cinco anos. Agora você também é professor em Hogwarts. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry olhou sua antiga professora, aparentemente patroa, claramente confuso. Tudo que ele pensou em dizer foi:

— Eu não me lembro. Desculpem.

Hermione quis saber:

— Qual é a última coisa da qual se lembra?

— Acho que... a queda de Voldemort. Eu também queria correr de volta à Casa dos Gritos e ajudar Severus. Achava que ele estava vivo. Eu não tenho certeza.

Ron parecia desapontado.

— Está dizendo que não se lembra de meu casamento?

— Casamento? Você finalmente tomou jeito? — Harry olhou disfarçadamente para Hermione, sem saber ao certo como agir.

A moça tentou poupar o amigo:

— Relax, Harry. Ron e eu nos casamos. Na verdade, foi durante a festa de casamento que Morris e você anunciaram sua relação.

— E você nem nos avisou, cara! — lembrou Ron. — O alvoroço foi tanto que Hermione quase teve um ataque.

McGonagall comentou:

— Está exagerando, Sr. Weasley. Foi uma festa adorável.

— Queria me lembrar dela.

— Todo mundo ficou surpreso que você tenha dançado tão bem, considerando o fiasco do Baile de Inverno — lembrou Hermione. — Então você contou que Morris e você estavam praticando secretamente. Foi tão romântico!

— E vocês desempenharam magnificamente. Os dois foram a alma da festa.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Morris o quebrou:

— Bem, eu sei que isso vai parecer forçado, mas tenho que voltar a Hogwarts para uma aula conjunta Slytherin e Gryffindor. Eu também mal posso esperar para levar as boas notícias para a escola. Tenho certeza de que professores e alunos ficarão encantados em saber de sua recuperação.

Harry não podia pensar em nada para dizer além de:

— Obrigada por vir.

A voz de Morris parecia estranha até mesmo para Harry quando ele disse:

— Não se preocupe. Adeus.

Ele saiu rapidamente e Hermione parecia alarmada.

— Eu vou falar com ele.

Minerva lançou um olhar de pura gratidão para ela.

— Obrigada.

A professora esperou até que ela saísse para dizer:

— Oh, não. Ele está tão triste.

Harry ficou na defensiva:

— Eu disse que sentia muito. Não é minha culpa se eu não me lembro dele..

— Harry, ninguém está culpando você. Não há culpados aqui. Foi um acidente, um acidente infeliz.

— Então porque estão todos estão me olhando como se eu tivesse chutado um cachorrinho favorito?

— É que nós sabemos o quanto você o ama.

— E ele adora você, Harry. Ele odeia sair de Hogwarts, mas ele fez isso por você.

— E de onde ele veio? Ele se formou em Hogwarts?

Minerva respondeu:

— Eu era uma grande amiga de seus pais. Morris ainda era uma criança na primeira Guerra de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles acharam que ele estaria mais seguro em Beauxbatons. Mas eles morreram agora, um pouco antes do monstro finalmente cair. Morris sobreviveu ao ataque naquele verão.

— Quando eu o matei?

— Precisamente. Então, sabendo da paixão de Morris por poções e sua necessidade de reconstrução, eu ofereci a ele um lugar em Hogwarts. O Prof. Slughorn ficou muito satisfeito com ele. Você era apenas um aluno, Harry, mas eu ouso dizer que vocês se deram bem logo de cara.

— Então nós nos demos bem?

Ron ainda estava curioso:

— E por que você estava perguntando de Snape?

Foi Minerva que respondeu:

— Porque Harry confidenciou-me que ele e Severus tiveram um breve encontro. Eles tinham esperança de construir uma relação de verdade após a guerra.

— Nossa. Com a caçada a Death Eaters depois da Guerra, eles estariam em apuros.

— Se Severus tivesse sobrevivido, ele teria que passar por um número de julgamentos — lembrou Minerva. — Ele só foi perdoado há poucas semanas, _post-mortem_.

Harry mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ele tinha dificuldade em imaginar que Severus estava morto.

— Eu… Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer.

— Melhor se você não disser nada e ouvir muito. — Havia um homem na porta, com vestes verdes, sorrindo enquanto entrava no quarto. — Meu nome é Crenshaw e eu sou seu medibruxo, Sr. Potter. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo.

— Olá, senhor.

— Pode me chamar de Al. Um de seus amigos me disse que você perdeu os últimos cinco anos. É verdade?

— Aparentemente. É possível? E eu vou me lembrar?

— Temo que seja muito possível. Mas também é inteiramente possível que você recupere a memória bem rapidamente.

— E como?

— O cérebro é um local realmente mágico. Casos como o seu, Harry, nos quais ocorre perda de memória devido a um trauma, estão muito mais sujeitos a uma recuperação rápida. Às vezes, o retorno da memória é motivado por uma voz familiar, um rosto, um local, uma historia. Exposição a conteúdos familiares é muito útil.

— Eu tenho outros machucados?

— Nenhum que deva preocupá-lo. Mas vamos mantê-lo para observação.

o0o o0o o0o

Hermione correu uns poucos passos para alcançar o homem alto.

— Morris, por favor, espere!

— Sim?

— Como você está?

— Não se preocupe comigo. É Harry que está doente.

— Não diga isso. Ele vai se recuperar. Ele vai se lembrar de você. Como ele não iria?

— Ele se lembrou de Snape.

— Morris, por favor, não se precipite. Fique firme. Ele vai se lembrar.

— Achei que eu significasse mais do que Snape para ele.

— Não faça isso, por favor.

— Desculpe. Se ele não se lembrar de mim, talvez eu deva voltar par ao lugar de onde vim.

Hermione quase entrou em pânico.

— Não, por favor! Por favor, espere um pouco. Uns dias. Isso, espere uns dias. Vamos ver se Harry melhora. Depois vemos como fica.

O homem alto suspirou tão fundo que quase esvaziou.

— Muito bem. Uns dias, depois vemos.

o0o o0o o0o

Harry foi mantido em observação, mas mesmo depois de passar três dias inconsciente, ele tinha dificuldade em dormir. Então, ele passou a noite tirando sonecas. Numa dessas, ele deu de cara com o que parecia ser uma alucinação.

Na luz fraca, Harry achou ter visto Severus parado ao lado de sua cama, olhando para ele. Ele olhou de volta, a garganta apertada, os olhos repentinamente marejados.

— S-Severus?

— Sim, Harry.

— Eles me disseram que você... você tinha morrido.

— Mesmo?

— Eu não acreditei que fosse ver você de novo. Digo, você está morto.

— Parece que as notícias de minha morte foram bastante exageradas. Eu soube que você perdeu alguns anos.

— Não me esqueci de você.

— É melhor que não tenha.

— Você é real? Digo, estou sonhando?

Severus se enfiou na cama, debaixo das cobertas com o sorriso de que Harry sentia tanta falta.

— Isso importa?

Por um momento, Harry temeu que sua ilusão fosse se desfazer assim que ele tentasse tocar a improvável imagem de seu namorado morto. Mas não — seus dedos tocaram um corpo sólido e quente.

— Como c-como...?

— Harry.

— Sim?

— Cala a boca e me beija.

Nem precisou repetir.

Os lábios se encontraram e as línguas duelaram, numa dança por controle. O beijo foi desesperado, e as mãos estavam agarrando, amassando, tocando, sentindo. Em pouco tempo, eles estavam tão nus quanto suas almas. A pele nua os fez gemer, e a cama de hospital logo pareceu estreita demais para o que faziam.

Felizmente, Harry não parou para pensar se isso era um sonho ou alucinação. Tudo em que ele podia pensar era como fazia bem sentir a pele de Severus de novo contra a sua. Como ele sentira falta daqueles dedos longos em seu corpo, e a paixão que o homem soturno não mostrava a ninguém, só a ele.

Severus se esforçou muito para deixar Harry totalmente sem palavras e sem capacidade de raciocínio. O corpo inteiro do jovem estava cantando quando os dedos de Severus o prepararam com carinho e ternura. Harry sentiu intensamente o amor em cada festo. Em seguida ele não pôde pensar em nada mais, até que os corpo suados e saciados se enroscaram um nos outro.

— Severus...

— Vá dormir. Conversaremos mais tarde.

Harry não precisou de uma segunda ordem.

o0o o0o o0o

Harry acordou sozinho, pelado e confuso. Ele se vestiu devagar, como se ainda pudesse sentir o toque de Severus em seu corpo. Uma enfermeira trouxe o café, levitando a bandeja, e examinou-o. Logo depois, Ron apareceu.

— Olá, amigo. Como se sente?

— Bem melhor, obrigado.

— Resolvi dar uma passada antes de ir trabalhar. Então... ainda nada? Sobre sua memória, quero dizer.

— Er, desculpe, Ron. Você trabalha no Ministério?

— Sim, no Departamento de Regulamentação de Esportes. Às vezes vamos ao Quidditch juntos.

— Legal.

— Olhe, Hermione deve dar uma passada mais tarde. Agora ela está ocupada em Hogwarts.

— Ela também dá aula lá?

— Não, mas McGonagall pediu que ela o substituísse temporariamente.

— Em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas?

— É. Ela é horrível. Coitadas das crianças.

— Se ela é tão ruim, por que pedir a ela?

Ron pareceu meio constrangido.

— McGonagall está meio que numa crise.

— Como assim?

— Olha, cara. Eles não queriam que eu contasse para você, mas acho que você vai descobrir de qualquer jeito.

— Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele cara, Morris?

— Viu, você já descobriu.

— Que aconteceu com ele?

— Ele não levou na boa o que aconteceu com você. A verdade é que ele levou numa ruim.

— Ruim? Muito ruim?

Uma voz diferente respondeu:

— Ele pegou suas coisas e deixou Hogwarts. — Minerva McGonagall parecia sombria, os lábios apertados. — Acho que vou precisar de outro Mestre de poções.

Harry perdeu a cor.

— Não! Não pode ser! Desculpe, Professora. É minha culpa.

— Não é sua culpa, Harry. Você não pediu para ficar doente.

— Acho que eu o perdi, Minerva.

— Ele ficou muito triste quando você não se lembrou dele.

— Diga: ele sabe sobre Severus? Sabia antes disso?

— Claro.

— E ele ainda me ama?

— Vocês dois aceitaram o fato de que Severus foi parte de sua vida. Eu diria que você fez as pazes com a morte dele.

— E ainda assim Morris não desistiu de mim. Mesmo sabendo sobre Severus.

— Se você se lembrasse dele, saberia que ele não desiste tão fácil.

— Ele foi embora.

— Morris disse que, se você não se lembra dele, ficar perto de você seria doloroso demais.

— Acho que eu o perdi. O que vou fazer? Ele pode ser minha última chance de amar.

— Deixe de ser ridículo, Harry. Haverá muitas oportunidades para você amar. E você não vai perdê-lo, meu jovem. Só que eu não vou deixar que você o use como um substituto para Severus.

— Preciso falar com ele. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

— Não tenho certeza. Além disso, você não pode deixar o hospital!

— Ron pode vir comigo.

— E meu trabalho?

— Quem é seu chefe?

— Acho que você não o conhece, ou não se lembra dele.

— Não importa. Quem diria não se você disser que está ajudando Harry Potter?

— Harry, estou chocada. Você nunca usou sua fama desse jeito antes.

— Bom, antes eu nunca tive uma causa que valesse a pena.

— Mas onde ele pode estar?

— Acho que tenho uma idéia. Só do que preciso é convencer os medibruxos a me deixarem sair.

— Considere feito — disse McGonagall. — Agora vá!

o0o o0o o0o

Ron olhou para os escombros, incrédulo.

— Aqui? Você acha que ele está aqui?

— Você não precisa vir comigo se não quiser.

— Eu vou. Ou você vai dar com os burros n'água ou eu posso perguntar o que ele faz nesse lugar.

Os instintos de Harry provaram estar certos. Morris estava bem ali, no lugar que Harry previu.

O homem alto o encarou.

— Você está aqui.

— Como eu não viria?

— Você veio por mim ou por ele?

— Por vocês dois. Severus Snape caiu aqui, bem onde estava a Casa dos Gritos.

— Você não se esquece dele.

— Como posso? Eu o amo demais.

Ron se escandalizou:

— Harry!

— Se Severus Snape estivesse vivo, Morris, você não teria uma chance comigo.

— Severus Snape não está vivo. Por que você ainda pensa nele? Deixe o homem ficar morto em paz!

— Você não vê que eu o amo?

— Ele está morto. Ame a mim!

— Por que ele está morto? Por favor...

— Harry, você enlouqueceu?

— Não, eu só me lembrei, Morris. Eu me lembrei do quanto eu amo Severus, e como esse amor é para a vida toda. Eu preciso de Severus. Não há motivo para eu me esquecer dele. Eu esperarei por ele. Esperarei uma hora inteira por ele.

— Harry...

— Não tente me convencer. É inútil.

— Posso ver que sim. Bem, se meus cálculos estiverem corretos, em apenas cinco minutos, seus desejos se tornarão realidade.

— Mal posso esperar.

Ron estava confuso.

— Do que vocês dois estão falando?

Harry respondeu ao amigo:

— Eu me lembrei de tudo, Ron. Incluindo um acordo que fizemos algumas semanas depois da batalha. Você se lembra daquelas semanas?

— Não muito. Estávamos muito cansados. Você estava deprimido, e se trancou em Hogwarrs. Terminou com a Ginny e tudo mais.

— Eu não estava deprimido. Eu estava desesperado.

— Desesperado? Por quê?

— Death Eaters estavam sendo caçados como se fossem animais. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Sobre o quê?

Morris respondeu:

— A meu respeito.

E a pele dele começou a se mexer, os braços a se retorcer, os olhos e cabelo a mudar bem diante do rosto espantado de Ron. Demorou alguns segundos até Morris Winchester desaparecer e Ron ficar cara a cara com um homem morto.

Severus Snape.

— Polissuco! — gritou o ruivo. — Esse não é Snape, Harry. Ele está usando polissuco para tomar o lugar de um homem morto.

— Lamento que tenha entendido errado, Sr. Weasley. Sim, eu estou usando polissuco para tomar o lugar de um homem morto — o falecido Morris Winchester.

Harry explicou:

— O Morris verdadeiro não sobreviveu ao ataque de Death Eaters. Foi idéia da McGonagall dar a identidade dele a Severus.

— Por que você não me disse?

— Foi um pedido de Hermione. Ela disse que seria injusto pedir isso de Ron, que queria ser um Auror e tudo mais. Ela estava tentando proteger você.

— Então ela sabe!

— Ron, você poderia se meter em apuros se algo desse errado e a identidade de Severus fosse descoberta.

— Então você tomou a identidade dele?

— Harry não queria, mas eu achei que seria... liberador. Além do mais, nos poupou muito trabalho.

— Bom, é verdade e agora não há mais motivo para manter essa farsa. Eu quero meu Severus de volta!

— Harry, pense bem. Severus Snape pode ter sido perdoado, mas você acha que uma ressurreição será bem-vinda?

— Eu digo que é hora de sair e testar as águas.

— Talvez devamos consultar McGonagall primeiro. Se isso não der certo, ela vai precisar de dois professores.

— Claro que é uma decisão sua, Severus. Mas acho que é hora de fazer. Eu não me dei conta de quanto sentia falta de Severus Snape até perder a memória.

— Estou feliz que tenha recuperado.

Harry sorriu, maroto, e chegou perto dele.

— Gozado é que eu tive um sonho estranho essa noite. Aí tudo voltou.

Severus sorriu.

— Deve ter sido um sonho e tanto.

— Ah, foi. — Harry chegou bem mais perto de Severus. — Gostaria que eu lhe contasse sobre esse sonho?

— Estou muito interessado.

— Bem conveniente, já que você estava no sonho.

— Mesmo? E o que eu fiz nesse seu sonho?

— Coisas muito, muito feias… Posso mostrar, se você quiser.

— Posso ficar tentado a ver.

— Então eu sou uma tentação?

— Como se você não soubesse disso.

— Ei! — gritou Ron. — Ainda estou aqui, lembram?

Os dois se assustaram. De algum modo, eles tinham se esquecido totalmente de Ron.

— Tá bom, Ron — disse Harry. — Eu vou me esforçar para não esquecer mais nada de novo. Nunca mais.

The End


End file.
